1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling systems, such as air conditioners, chillers and the like, and particularly to an evaporative condenser cooling system for heating/ventilation/air conditioning (HVAC) systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional refrigerant cooling system of the type used in air conditioners, refrigerators, chillers and the like, typically includes a condenser, a compressor and an evaporator, each in fluid communication with one another. In the conventional refrigeration or cooling cycle, a phase-change fluid is used as a refrigerant. The refrigerant in a gaseous phase is output from the evaporator, and is then compressed to pressurized refrigerant by the compressor. The pressurized refrigerant is then input to the condenser for condensation thereof into liquid refrigerant. The liquid refrigerant is then input back into the evaporator, where it evaporates, producing the gaseous refrigerant. The condenser provides heat exchange such that thermal energy is transferred from the refrigerant fluid into the environment, thus lowering the refrigerant below its condensation point in the condenser. In the evaporator, environmental air transfers thermal energy into the refrigerant, and this heat exchange yields the cooled air product.
A typical condenser found in a household refrigerator, small air conditioning unit or the like is air-cooled. Since such a system is typically used in an environment that is at room temperature or hotter, this air cooling of the condenser is relatively inefficient, as the temperature gradient between the refrigerant and the external cooling environment is minimal. Thus, an evaporative condenser cooling system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.